Hana Yori Dango Wiki:Policy
Below is a set of rules that are set and expected to be followed as long as you participate in editing Hana Yori Dango Wiki. These guidelines apply to adding images, making pages, editing the Wiki and everything in between. These policies may change at any time, and do not represent all community guidelines. Contact this wiki's administrator is Samanthafan09 about any questions. General policies *'Respect others:' all users, regardless of status, are required to show respect to others at all times. No slander, harassment or insults will be tolerated at any time. *'No vandalism:' forms of vandalism range from deleting a portion of the page without proper reason to adding gibberish or foul language. If someone becomes a vandal, the administrators have the right to block the person for an indefinite amount of time depending on the severity of the act. *'Comment policies:' comments are to be utilized to discuss the subject and changes to the article. Comments will typically be removed within six months to a year in order to keep the wiki fresh. *'Banning': if you violate any of the wiki's policies you are subject to a banning of an indefinite amount of time. The ban is usually two weeks for first-time offenders. Editing policies *'Creating pages:' some kinds of pages that should NOT be created on the Wiki are: family tree pages, pairing pages and/or character relationship pages. *'Editing:' all information edited into a page must be written in the user's own words. Do not copy information word-for-word from other websites. *Your work will likely be undoed or "rollbacked", if you do not follow the wiki's structure. For good examples on how articles should be structured see: Tsukushi Makino (drama) and Dong Shan Cai (for characters), Meteor Garden (for a television drama), Hana Sugisaki and Mao Inoue (for real people). *Please see manual of style for further guidance on editing/creating articles. Image and video policies *''All'' images must directly relate to the wiki's subject: examples being screenshots from manga, anime and various shows. Fanart is not allowed on the wiki. *'Profile images:' profile images (including manga characters and real life people) must be cropped to 400 x 500 or 300 x 400 if placed in an infobox. For objects, 400 x 400 or 300 x 300 is acceptable. Images of anime characters and drama characters (including Meteor Garden, Hana Yori Dango, and Boys Over Flowers) should be full-size screenshots taken from the show. These images should be taken yourself, not from any other websites. Also, make sure the image has no subtitles on it. *'Do not upload images just to place on a user page:' these images will be deleted. *'Naming:' give an image a proper name and not anything random. Make sure not to give it a name that is already in use. *'License:' when uploading an image, please license it properly. *'Videos:' the above image policy applies to all videos, though it should be noted that they are not meant to be placed on character pages. *'NO galleries on character pages:' images are instead put into categories, such as "Category:Images of Tsukushi Makino". *'Gallery pages:' currently the wiki allows separate gallery pages for various adaptations. These pages are to provide an easy reference to promotional photos, and other various hard-to-find images. Screenshots are not currently permitted on the galleries. See Boys Over Flowers: The Musical/Gallery for a good example. Other *This wiki is for the manga series, Hana Yori Dango and its many incarnations. It is not affiliated with any official website related to Hana Yori Dango *Our content should not be posted on other websites without permission. Neither should unauthorized content be posted on ours. This includes Wikipedia if the template, is not added to the top of a page. *There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. *